A late night visit
by MizuKageLink
Summary: Nico and Maki go to the park. Rated M for language and slight sexual content.


Nico and Maki go to the park.

**A one shot. GUARD YOUR FEELS MAN!**

"So Maki? Do you want to meet me at the park?" Nico asked over the phone.

"Uh, it's a little late to be doing that." Maki replied while glancing outside.

The sun had already set. Her parents probable would care, but the weren't here again. They were off on another trip,

"But sure, why not? It wouldn't hurt now would it? Ok see you there in ten minutes." Maki continued.

"Ok! See you in ten, bye!"

"Bye."

Maki hung up and then got up to pick out something from her closet. Preferably some shorts, t-shirt, jacket and tennis shoes.

It wasn't really a date so to speak. Just a 'hang out with your girl friend."

After dressing, Maki started her walk towards the park.

'Why does she want to meet so late? Mou. Really Nico? If you were anyone else I would of said no. Sure I'll leave the comfort of my home to go to the park in the middle of the night.' Maki thought.

When Maki stopped to look both ways in the street she saw a man walking towards her.

'Pretend it's broad daylight. Now he seems perfectly normal. In fact he could just be walking home. Just ignore him. Nico is just around the corner.'

She continued walking and while she was trying to ignore the creepy man she failed to notice him quickly gaining on her.

As the composer glanced behind her to see where he was, her wrist was grabbed.

"Don't scream I have a knife, and I will use it." The man said.

"W-what do you want?" Maki gasped.

Suddenly she couldn't think straight. Her legs were shaking, and her palms were sweating profusely.

"Walk that way." He said gesturing forward.

When she didn't immediately comply he kicked her back gaining a yelp of surprise and pain. She would of fallen over if he didn't have such a tight grip on her.

"I said walk that way." He repeated.

That time Maki went right away.

"Right."

Maki turned right.

"Kept going."

"Left."

Finally they reached their destination. The park.

'Thank Christ. Wait no. What can Nico do? He'll hurt her if she gets in the way!' Maki frantically thought.

"Over there." The man gestured to some dark corner of the park, cliche much?

'He hasn't loosened his grip on my wrists at all.' Maki thought.

The man turned Maki around so she was facing him.

"Wh-what do you want?" Maki tried.

"Nothing much. Unless your a virgin, then a lot." He replied

"What?!" Maki's eyes went large in realization.

"What the hell is wrong with y- mmph!" Maki was cut off by the man hungrily kissing her.

There was no passion is this kiss what so ever. It was the most disgusting thing Maki had ever experienced in her life.

She wanted no part of this. Off of reflex she kicked the man's shin as hard as she could. Earning a loud "Fuck!" from the man.

"You bitch!" He spat before slapping Maki getting another yelp from her.

"I will cut you if you try anything again. I'll cut you three times, the you're out. Out of life."

He started unbuttoning her pants, and went back to 'kissing' her. There's no way in hell that's kissing.

Maki was desperately struggling to get away.

When he moved his kisses down to the nape of her neck she asked, "Why? Why are you doing this to m-me?"

He didn't reply. Instead he went back to his work. He finally unbuttoned her shorts, and now he was groping Maki with one hand and trying to take off her jacket with the other.

Maki was absolutely helpless. There was absolutely nothing she could do.

She didn't notice him take off her shirt as she was starting to realize how bad this was and how she couldn't do anything.

'Nico. Please save me! I'm so sorry.' She thought before giving up.

She was in her bra, pants and underwear.

"Um, excuse me sir, but um my friend was suppose to meet me here a few minutes ago and she's never late you wouldn't happen to know where she was would you?" Maki heard someone ask.

"No, sorry."

"Is your... Girlfriend ok? She doesn't look to happy."

"Yeah she's my girlfriend, and she's fine." He replied.

"Really, what's her name?"

"Uh Tohsaka. Why?"

"Well you see. My friend looks an awful lot like her. And you see she's dating me. We were suppose to meet up for a little late night date. And her name is Maki. I guess that's not her though."

"No it's not her." He said.

"Sorry I guess it was the darkness playing with me."

"Yeah... Bye."

"No. I gave you a chance you ass. Get away from her. Now."

Suddenly Maki snapped back to reality and saw Nico standing behind the man. She took that time to kick the man in between the legs and ran towards Nico.

"Nico! Thank you!" Maki yelled.

"Not now run!" Nico replied grabbing Maki's hand and starting to run home.

The two girls ran down streets taking many twists in case he was following.

It probable looked a little weird seeing two girls sprinting for dear life, in the middle of the night, and one of them had no shirt, messed up hair and unbuttoned pants.

Finally they got to Nico's apartment. When they were there they kept sprinting.

They sprinted up the stairs, down the hall and all the way to Nico's door.

Nico had the key already in her hand, so they were inside practically the second they were outside the door.

The moment they were in, Nico locked the door.

"Are you ok, Maki?" Nico asked as she went over to her girlfriend who had just sat down in one of the chairs.

"I should tell my mom, and then call the cops. This is serious. Maki, are you ok?"

The composer just stood up and hugged the older girl.

It took Nico a few dumb moments to realize that Maki was crying. No she was sobbing.

"I'm sorry I was so late, Maki. He didn't actually.. I didn't come to late did I?" The twin-tailed girl asked while awkwardly hugging Maki's almost completely bare back.

"N-no. But... I w-was so scared Nico!" Maki sobbed.

"Come on. Sit down."

Nico pulled Maki down to the floor. She then got the red head to sit in her lap and she started to slowly rock side to side with her head on Maki's shoulder and her arms around the first year's middle. Nico had also started to hum softly.

"It's ok now. The man is gone, and I'm here now. I won't let anyone touch you ever again." Nico softly said.

Nico's mother had waken up from the noise they were making and went to see what happened.

She hadn't expected to find her daughter hugging a girl with no shirt, who was crying but seemed to be asleep, and rocking side to side.

"Um, Nico?"

"Shh. Mom, call the cops." Nico replied to her mother as she gently laid Maki down.

"Why?"

"When I went to the park to meet Maki someone was trying to rape her."

"What?!" Nico's mom replied in shock. "What happened?!"

Nico filled in what she knew and then called the cops and filled them in. She also asked that Maki not be mentioned if they say anything.

A few days later Muse knew about the incident and no one else knew that it had happened to Maki, or even to someone at their school.

Maki was staying over at Nico's house again, and she was back to normal. In fact somehow Nico and Maki were even closer than ever.

"Aw, does Maki want to sleep with the super-idol Nico?" The older teased.

"N-no! I'll sleep in a futon!" Maki huffed.

"Fine fine fine! If you want to sleep with me so badly, what choice do I have?" Nico asked as she grabbed Maki's wrist and pulled her girlfriend close.

"I have to prove your mine somehow anyways. So no creeps try to claim you for their selves." Nico mumbled.

"I almost feel bad for the guy. When you showed up and he said that I was his girlfriend, you were pretty damn terrifying. I swear you just had dark aura radiating out of you." Maki remarked.

"Well what did he learn? Don't touch MY possessions! I will kill you if you do." Nico snapped.

"See, you got all dark again." Maki pointed out.

Nico just just kissed Maki's nose, and then hugged her tighter.

"I just don't want anything to happen to my Maki-chan." Nico mumbled.

"I love you Maki, sweet dreams."

"I love you too, Nico. Sleep tight."

'I will never let anything or anyone touch you again Maki!' Nico thought before drifting off to sleep in her junior's arms.

'Thank you Nico. I will always have you to protect me. Even with your teasing, you're better than any knight could ever dream to be.' Maki thought before drifting off to sleep in her elder's arms.

**(╥﹏╥****) IM SO SORRY MAKI FORGIVE ME! Well I said guard your feels cuz Maki gets hurt. . that freaking jdndisnd. Well anyways... Goodnight and hope you enjoyed.**

**See ya~**


End file.
